Edelweiss
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Kau yang melirih, menyebut namaku untuk mempertahankan nafas terakhirmu. Kobaran api sisa medan pertempuran, jerit dan tangis penduduk bumi, mereka semua melayangkan sumpah serapah kutukannya padamu sebagai melodi pengantar kematian./ Canon/ One shot ficlet/ ShinnStellar.


Gundam SEED Destiny © BANDAI and SUNRISE

**Edelweiss**

A Gundam SEED Destiny FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Canon/ Short Ficlet/ Shinn-Stellar

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku terus berdiri di sini. Sendirian, tanpa siapapun memahami perasaanku.

Mungkin orang akan menganggapku gila, jauh-jauh datang ke Berlin hanya untuk berdiri di tepi sebuah danau es yang dinginnya menusuk pori-pori kulit hingga ke dasar. Mungkinkah kau sedang memperhatikanku dari kejauhan?

"_Shinn..."_

Suara kekanakanmu kembali memanggil perihku. Entah sampai kapan aku tak bisa melupakan kenangan pahit ini. Aku masih mengingat jelas... inilah tempat dimana aku meninggalkan ragamu yang tertidur dalam damai. Kau yang melirih, menyebut namaku untuk mempertahankan nafas terakhirmu. Kobaran api sisa medan pertempuran, jerit dan tangis penduduk bumi, mereka semua melayangkan sumpah serapah kutukannya padamu sebagai melodi pengantar kematian.

_Sebuah situasi yang amat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat polosmu._

Terkutuklah mereka semua yang memanfaatkan hidupmu. Aku yang dulu masih lemah, tak bisa melindungimu hingga kau pergi menuju nirwana yang merampasmu dariku selamanya. Aku merasa hancur saat kau tiada. Sangat. Lebih baik aku bertempur melawan seribu pasukan EAF dibanding menahan sayatan tak kasatmata terus menoreh kasar dalam dadaku. Setiap kali mengingatmu maka dendam akan menggerogoti jiwaku yang rentan. Aku sungguh terbutakan oleh kata cinta di penghujung nyawamu, hingga aku melampiaskan semua yang tersisa pada _dia_ yang menghancurkan _mobile suit_-mu, sang pilot Freedom Gundam yang legendaris.

Tapi sudah lupakanlah… sekarang semua itu sudah menjadi cerita lama. Aku tak pernah menyesali apa yang kuperbuat, aku hanya menjadikan semua itu pembelajaran hidup untuk terus tumbuh dewasa.

Tahun demi tahun, kedamaian berangsur tercipta. Baik di bumi, Plant, maupun Orb. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa waktu tak bisa memberi kita satu kesempatan lagi untuk bersama. Seandainya saat itu kau hidup, mungkin saat ini aku sedang sibuk memanjakanmu dalam pelukan. Kau akan melihat dunia yang begitu indah, tanpa peperangan, tanpa bunyi desing tembakan dan gelegar meriam. Kau hanya akan melihatku yang terus mencintaimu sampai akhir. Kau akan bahagia... aku yakin itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusku sebagai _coordinator_ dan _extended_ yang kau sandang selama kita masih sama-sama manusia. Yang kutahu aku hanya ingin memilikimu, bersamamu meniti jejak kasih.

Namun sayangnya Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk membalas untaian rasa cintamu. Sudah kuduga, beginilah takdir, selalu meninggalkanku di belakang bersama memori. Aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku, kau, bahkan sahabat seperjuanganku—Rey. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini hanya seorang Luna. Gadis yang akhirnya mampu mengisi relung kosong hatiku sejak kepergianmu. Kami bertempur bersama, saling menjaga dan melindungi. Kau tahu 'kan, sifat protektifku selalu tak bisa dinomorduakan.

Kini aku sudah mendapatkan hidup baru, masa depan baru, juga seseorang yang baru di sisiku. Tapi percayalah, penyesalan masih amat mengental dalam tiap tetes darahku. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk memaafkan diri yang tak mampu menepati kata-kataku sendiri. Aku sudah berdusta padamu di atas sebuah janji untuk terus melindungi apapun yang terjadi. Aku sadar aku memang bodoh dan tak pantas untukmu... entah sudah berapa kali aku mengakui ini.

Dan lagi-lagi... rasa nyeri ini datang setiap kali aku mengingat janji itu. Sakitnya selalu terulang dan makin menusuk seiring air mataku tak mampu menetes lagi untukmu. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya menggenggam karangan bunga di tanganku ini lebih kencang. Semilir angin musim dingin menerpa surai hitam legam milikku yang diwarnai rintik salju. Suhu semakin menurun, kepulan uap berembus dari rongga mulutku yang mendesah pasrah. Dengan berat hati meninggalkanmu, kuletakkan ikatan batang-batang _edelweiss_ ini di tepi bekuan danau.

Untukmu, bunga _edelweiss_ yang selalu menjadi lambang infinit, ketulusan dan pengorbanan. Begitu mencerminkan apa yang selama ini ada diantara kita. Aku tahu mereka takkan mati seperti apapun aku mencengkeramnya, seperti apapun dinginnya permukaan bumi.

_Karena mereka kuat dan abadi, sama sepertimu bagiku, Stellar Loussier... cinta pertamaku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Sedang galau maksimal, saya begadang dan nonton anime Gundam SEED Destiny (lagi) di laptop. Demi apapun, episode Stellar gugur di pertempuran West-Eurasia itu bener-bener menguras air mata, apalagi _theme song_-nya yang gak nahan, ditambah acting Shinn yang seakan gak percaya ceweknya adalah musuh dibalik cockpit GFAS-X1 Destroy (dan koit saat itu juga). Fuh... terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca *ojigi*


End file.
